


○○回目のキス

by hogaaaa



Series: 現PARO [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogaaaa/pseuds/hogaaaa
Summary: 關於準備禮物的煩惱、先前萬聖節的一點回憶以及緞帶三者組合而成的聖誕鬧劇。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: 現PARO [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532237
Kudos: 3





	○○回目のキス

**Author's Note:**

> # 現paro  
# 學弟魯夫X學長索隆  
# Dancing in the moonlight後續  
# 中長篇(直到他能說出口前)確定關係後時間點

《○○回目のキス》  
(第○○次的親吻)

〈melting〉像是要融化一般  
就像太陽一樣，溫暖又耀眼奪目。  
所有認識魯夫的人，想必都會如此形容吧。

現在索隆卻覺得像是要被這份炙熱給灼傷一樣，粗喘著氣、試著平復視覺上的極大刺激與生理上的過度反應。  
被圈在自己臂膀中的魯夫染上慾望的面龐與順著頰側滑落的汗水，一副要將他吞噬殆盡的飢渴模樣，完全不見平時的活潑爽朗。  
不打算就這麼屈居下風的他強勢地將人給往下拉近，粗暴地吻上對方。

〈elder brothers〉哥哥們  
「噢、不知道要送什麼？」  
在男友的兄長們包圍下，索隆覺得道出煩惱後壓力反而更大了。

為了這個問題困擾了一兩週的索隆，想不到一路到了聖誕節前一天都還沒解決，只能兩手空空地到魯夫家赴約。  
前腳才踏出大門，他便接到對方打來謝罪的電話。手機另一頭的魯夫慌亂地不斷道歉並哀嚎著有多想落跑，不時還傳來幾聲找人去幫忙的騙人布等人的呼喊與慘叫，想必場面十分地混亂。  
在確認過對方能脫身的時間後，忽然索隆意識到這正是能去向魯夫的哥哥們刺探些關於禮物的建議的大好機會，便匆匆忙忙地直奔過去，急得連點路也沒多繞。  
只不過，事情進展不太順利就是。

就算知道對嗜肉的魯夫來說，最想收到的肯定是美味的大肉塊，但在撞見室友香吉士於冰箱中預備的食材後，再選相同類型卻等級差距如此之大的禮物，就只是自討苦吃。  
再說，在不小心撞見魯夫為他挑的禮物後，不服輸的索隆實在不想隨隨便便就交差了事。

〈refuse〉拒絕  
在魯夫第三次一臉掙扎地拒絕了他的邀約(而且還是明確表示是「約會」的邀請)後，索隆決定自己去跟蹤對方，好好探查魯夫如此反常的原因。  
誰曉得一連跟了三天，卻都在中途搞丟人……索隆開始懷疑是不是被對方察覺到意圖，半點也沒考慮過問題出在自己身上的可能性。

在他打算先去吃飯、隔天再想其他辦法時，卻意外在常去的酒商那看見人了。  
雖然隔著一段距離，但也夠讓他看清對方在做些什麼。笑嘻嘻的魯夫讓老闆把一瓶看起來價格不菲的酒瓶給包裝起來，還手舞足蹈地說了些什麼，看起來愉快極了。  
嗜酒如命的他，絕不會認錯——那是先前他與魯夫在雜誌上翻到時、不經意地說出想嚐嚐看的烈酒。  
這下糟了，索隆直冒冷汗。  
天曉得真的被魯夫記在心上了。  
他又該上哪找個拼得過的禮物才好？

〈recall〉回想  
於是那兩人開始幫忙思考關於自家弟弟是否提到過什麼值得參考的內容。  
「我記得魯夫說過萬聖節和繃帶什麼的……」  
「是啊，還說了自己忍耐下來了很了不起之類的……」  
聽著艾斯與薩波挖掘出的片段回憶，成功連接上相關記憶的索隆頓時臉色變得有些難看。

原來摔下樓梯後，魯夫臉上那彆扭尷尬的表情並不只是因為罪惡感，還包含了不純的淫邪思想嗎！！！

在聽過經不少簡化與修飾省略的敘述後，哥哥們算是大概了解了事情的始末。  
(「這不是滿會玩的嗎？魯夫真的是長大了呢。」)  
(「當初單純可愛的他，如今也成為一個男人了呢……」)  
那兩人在一旁竊竊私語的畫面令索隆不禁背脊發寒，本能地察覺到關乎自身的危機。儘管原本是打算從他們那尋求建議，但這番情況下似乎也只能依靠自己了。  
「果然還是只能送吃的了嗎……」緊皺在一塊的眉間與看起來有幾分痛苦的苦惱表情，搞得像是遭逢酷刑似的，完全不是與歡樂的佳節相襯的反應。

〈yarebadekiru〉還是辦得到的啦  
(やればできる)  
「哎呀，你就這麼做嘛！不是很有趣嗎~」  
笑嘻嘻的艾斯積極地鼓吹那明明稍作多想就能明白有多荒唐的主意，但糾結又苦惱的索隆實在沒有多餘的腦力進行合理謹慎的判斷，時間上的急迫也不容他多慮了。隨後薩波又補上的一句話，更是確確實實地把他推進了圈套之中。  
「你想讓魯夫開心吧？這肯定能讓他開心得不得了喔！」  
那兩人就這樣為了自家弟弟的幸福與快樂，一搭一唱地把未來的弟媳給拐往前所未有的路線上。

〈captive〉就跟俘虜一樣  
「嗯，好了！這樣就行啦！」  
「唔、謝謝。不過……？」  
「好啦好啦，你就先到魯夫房間等著吧！」  
完成包裝作業後，他被滿臉燦爛笑容的兩人給推進房間，接下來就是等魯夫回來了。一回想起午前、對方那因為臨時被抓去幫忙而在電話中不斷的哀嚎與道歉，索隆便自然地勾起了嘴角笑出聲來。

環顧四周，魯夫的房間就和他本人一樣隨性自在，換言之就是雜亂無章、不怎麼整齊。再低頭瞄了眼自己那一併被緞帶給纏住的雙手，在什麼也做不了的情況下也只能安分地在這待著了。  
就這麼乾等下去也挺無聊的，於是索隆毫不客氣地直接往連被子也沒折起的凌亂床舖上撲去，將整張床任性地佔為己有。  
這還是頭一回只有自己一人待在魯夫的房間裡呢。在睡意完全奪去他的意識前，窩在滿是對方氣味的枕頭上的索隆恍惚地想起這麼一件事，隨即陷入了黑暗之中。

〈how surprising〉大驚喜  
好不容易趕回家的魯夫正想問問自己的男友是不是已經等到發怒或是根本還在外頭迷路流浪中，哥哥們卻只是笑呵呵地說著什麼「禮物在房間喔~」，什麼也不解釋就出門去了，把他一人獨留在客廳之中。  
咦？所以索隆到底是來了沒啊？懷著困惑與不解，總之魯夫還是決定先啪答啪答地爬上樓梯往自己房間一探究竟去了。

若說一開始是抱有三分期待的話，那麼推開門後映入眼簾的景象可說是給他帶來了十二萬分的驚喜。  
反正魯夫的數學也沒好到哪去，總之是個難以估量的數值就是。  
在床舖上大剌剌地睡大覺、還用緞帶包裝過的正是自己滿心期待見面的索隆本人。  
除了打上大大的蝴蝶結的手腕，包裹在全身上下的緞帶基本上與萬聖節那次的繃帶沒什麼差別。  
儘管相似，但扮裝與禮物的意義可是不同的！

原、原來禮物就是索隆嗎！！！  
魯夫感動得痛哭流涕，外套也沒脫就往床上爆睡的學長身上撲去，粗魯得把人給直接撞醒。

〈reveal〉揭露  
得以一償所願的魯夫，忍不住開口道出萬聖節時所經歷的是何等的苦難。  
「我那一次可是好不容易才忍下來的耶！」魯夫那一臉可憐兮兮的模樣，並沒有激起他為數不多的同情心。  
在對方還打算繼續鉅細靡遺地描述那天一起滾下樓梯後，眼中所見的鬆脫滑落的繃帶與袍下依稀可見的大好風光、含淚的眼眶與臉上的泛紅是多麼的誘人，而自己能夠按耐下衝動又是如何的了不起等等，便被索隆給一腳踢下了床。

〈incredible〉難以置信  
「哇哈哈、都不曉得這禮物要算是索隆送的還是艾斯和薩波給的第四份了呢！」  
一臉沒事樣地自己從地板爬起來的魯夫哈哈笑著，爬上床尾乖乖地盤腿坐下。  
「到底是怎麼給到三份的啊？」  
面對索隆的疑惑，魯夫屈指數了起來。  
「嗯……艾斯一份、薩波一份、他們兩人又合送一份……」  
抬頭迎向索隆的臉，他露出燦爛無比的笑容。  
「因為他們以為我還相信有聖誕老人，所以每年還是會偷偷準備一份禮物喔。」  
先不提那兩個盡力維護弟弟夢想(雖然早已破功)的笨蛋兄長，這傢伙平常不只騙吃騙喝竟然還會騙財嗎？這下哪天騙色也……嗯？自己好像已經……  
索隆決定還是不要再深入想下去比較好。

〈so it works〉效果卓越  
「果然還是送吃的比較好吧？」  
「嗯~肉也很棒啦，不過……」  
魯夫稍稍思考了一會，然後笑著對索隆如此回答。  
「我現在啊，只要有索隆就夠了。」

……這是犯規的吧？  
越是簡單直白，越是效果驚人，還非常有魯夫個人的特色。  
被這番話語給直擊心臟的索隆試著想說點什麼，躊躇了好一會、心中的千言萬語最後還是化為一個無奈的嘆息。

「唉……過來吧，魯夫。」  
他將被綑住的手腕高舉過頭，馬上意會過來的魯夫像隻小狗一樣雀躍地帶著滿面的笑容，鑽進手臂做成的圓圈後還不滿足，一路爆衝地往對方身上整個撲去。  
重心不穩又因為手腕被繫在一塊，只能隨著魯夫壓上來的重量向後倒去的索隆才張開嘴想教訓幾句，就被強勢地堵上話語與一切抱怨，連帶呼吸與理智也被一點一點地侵佔並奪去。

〈temptation〉誘惑  
他們第一次的吻完全是個意外。  
當索隆察覺到自遠逼近的急迫叫喊而抬頭一望，只見魯夫以極度誇張的姿勢與角度自樓梯上朝他迎面砸來。  
迅速地將人從身上甩出去後，臉上泛起的赤色成功地被自己惱怒的表情掩飾了過去，實在是不幸中的大幸。

第二次依然是個意外，至少他是這麼認為。但對魯夫來說，索隆認為是對方自尋死路。  
完全無法明白，為什麼那傢伙可以一臉自信又豪邁驕傲地跳入水中，毫不猶豫。  
明明是個旱鴨子。  
在周遭驚覺異樣而引發騷亂之前，他早已躍入水中朝著那疲軟的身軀筆直游去。就好像例行公事般地熟練、俐落迅速地將人給拖上岸，沒有半點遲疑就俯下身就口送入空氣，按著胸膛進行人工呼吸。

第三次他也覺得是個意外，但是個無從迴避、註定要發生的意外。  
就算那時沒有腳上的傷口，他大概也不會逃跑的吧。像是從最開始就已預料到一樣，他們遲早會發展到這一步。  
一回生、二回熟，就算前幾次都是意外，到了第三回雖然技巧仍然差勁，但一切都變得如此自然、半點排斥也沒有。  
他的唇覆在自己的上頭，好像本來就應該落在那裡一樣。  
那時，魯夫依然在私底下喊著他學長，一邊表達著笨拙的情意。  
而他就像是被蠱惑了般，闔上了眼、棄械投降。

〈moan〉呻吟  
「艾斯跟薩波都出門了，」  
溫熱的吐息與低沉的嗓音緊貼著綴有耳飾的左側，使他染紅的耳根燒得更燙了。  
「叫出聲的話，也不會被聽見的喔。」  
直到目的達成前，魯夫總是相當有毅力。  
當然，今天的這種情況下，也不是達成後就會輕易收手的樣子。  
好孩子動手拆起禮物。

〈assholes〉混帳們(by隔壁鄰居)  
哥哥們是出門了，不過鄰居還在隔壁趕報告中。  
抱歉了，托拉男。  
事後魯夫登門道歉，說了不曉得第幾次的毫無信用的不會再犯，只換來對方惱怒又無奈的白眼與嘆息。  
索隆這才知道劍道社學長跟魯夫不只是親戚，還就住在隔壁。

〈soft nothings〉枕邊情話  
「這是最棒的聖誕禮物了呢！」  
「啊啊。」  
「綑綁還真不錯呢~」  
「嗯。」  
「下次也來試試項圈……」  
得寸進尺的魯夫再次被踢下床。

2019.01.01

**Author's Note:**

> 各小節標題藏頭了MERRY CHRISTMAS！


End file.
